A Magical Night
by Rhyme2Reason
Summary: This story takes place before, during, and after Tinkerbell:Secret of the wings. Guaranteed Milori/Clarion or Clarion/Milori backstory. Includes the majority of the Tinkerbell characters including her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Yay! My first ever Fanfiction! please review and tell me what you think!**

**Prologue-**

Once, long, long, ago, before Pixie Hollow was as we know it, there were two newborn fairies...

Up, up, up, from the mouth of a young prince rose his first laugh. A serene, peaceful laugh. And regal in it's own right. As his clear laughter floated up to the heavens, a small bit landed on a dandelion puff. This bit broke off and landed on a dandelion puff. And from this small bit of laughter, was born a fairy lord.

A few moments later, a stream of laughter escaped the lips of a baby princess. Her laughter, clear as water, and melodious as the babbling brook, landed upon the head of a dandelion, and gave birth to a very special fairy queen. These two newborn fairies soon began the long journey to Neverland.

However these little dandelion puffs, were a bit out of the ordinary. For one was surrounded in an aura of golden light, while the other gave off beams of pure white. And the strangest thing is, that on the way to the second star on the right, the paths of these two fairies crossed numerous times. And I do strongly believe, that if anyone had dared look out there window on that very magical night, they would have noticed that these two fairies, were very, very special.

**More to follow shortly, and remember, Rate and Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one is here and happy reading!

Author's notes: I don't own Tinkerbell. The Pixie Dust Falls is like a water fall, but with pixie dust. The dust comes straight from the Pixie Dust Tree through canals built from the winter tinker fairies. (Yeah I know) Also when I say fairies, I mean male and female.

Chapter one

New arrivals

The arid London air blew fiercely the night of the births. The wind swept up everything in it's path, including the fairies. As the gales blew, Big Ben chimed rather musically nine times_. "Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding Dong, Ding!" _Picked up by the wind, and blown by it's strong breath, the two newborn fairies continued on their way. Brushing past houses, and ships on the harbor, and finally brushing past the window of the Queen herself. From here the wind blew them on Northwards. Until they had reached their destination.

"Hurry, come on everyone! Flap harder!" Shouted Sparkle. A winter scout fairy. She, along with a few other fairies and sparrow men were the scout talents for the Winter Woods. Like the fairies in the warm seasons, they watched out for the fairies in the Winter Woods. Right now, she was flying with every other fairy to the Pixie Dust Falls. It was a thin fall of pixie dust coming straight from the Pixie Dust Tree. The fairies were flying as fast as their wings could carry them because news was that a newborn fairy had arrived. Or at least, that was what Holly, the winter water talent fairy had said. The Winter Woods, though filled with fairies, rarely had new arrivals. "Pixie Hollow fairies get all the new fairies," grumbled Frosty. A rather grumpy frost fairy. Presently the herd of fairies had reached the falls. Before them, was a small puff of dandelion. The pure white beams it gave off had dimmed considerably, and now it seemed to glow a faint shade of blue. And out stepped a majestic, handsome, sparrow man. The leader of all the winter fairies, and ruler of the Winter Woods, Lord Crispin. "Fairies hush!" He commanded, with a voice that resonated throughout the room. The chatter in the hall dimmed almost instantly at the voice of their leader. Crispin nodded his head to Phelan, a winter Pixie-Dust talent fairy. Slowly, ceremoniously**, **he brought forth a cup brimming to the top with golden Pixie dust, and poured it on the newborn fairy.

A little male head appeared and then the rest. Followed by a curious, "hello?" The winter lord smiled. Taking a deep breath, he started to say_,_

"_Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. The winter wood, it welcomes you, take it's hand and dare to fly. Welcome little one, to the winter woods."_

"Your way here was alright I hope?" The Lord inquired. "Why yes sir, I believe it was" answered the little fairy. Then, taking the fairy's hand, Crispin helped him up. Taking his fingers, he moved them up the wings of fairy. The young fairy, without any help at all, started to soar around the room for a moment. When he landed, he was surrounded by toadstools, with talents on them. "What are those?" the fairy asked in a voice filled curiosity. "These will help you find your talent my child" "how will I know which one…," "You'll know" Lord Crispin answered firmly. But before the fairy got a chance to touch any of them, the large diamond on Lord Crispin's crown, (known as the Never Diamond to the fairies) started to glow as bright as ten suns, until the diamond was in the palm of an astonished little fairy. "Wha-"he faltered. The fairies gasped and looked at each other in wonder. This had never happened before, unless…

Lord Crispin, just as shocked as the other fairies, quickly regained his composure. With a smile as bright as the sun, and with the heart of one whose prayers had finally been answered, he proclaimed loud and clear, "Fairies hush and listen to what I say. Tonight a new fairy has been born. Rise and bow to your future Lord, and leader, Milori. Next in line to rule these majestic woods!" The fairies in the grand hall whooped and cheered. For years they had yearned for a new ruler because as wonderful as he was, Lord Crispin's rule was almost coming to an end. Soon, he, along with Queen Amaryllis would soon fade and for a while, the winter fairies were worried that there would be no one to take their beloved Lord's place. But tonight, with tears on their cheeks the fairies celebrated their new ruler. Suddenly, an ancient voice, which seemed to come from the heavens, and with the beauty of time itself slowly incanted, _"Welcome, young Lord. I am time itself, and tonight, I come to bring wonderful news. Because the never diamond has chosen you, I bring a message as old as me. From the mouth of the first Fairy Queen, Her Honored, and imperial Majesty Clarisse, listen to what her wise, and just words say__**,' **_

"_**That if the never diamond chooses a fairy or sparrow man to rule, never will the monarch grow old, and never will they die, and they will reign for thousands more."**_

Then, as instantly as the voice appeared, it was gone. __The fairies stopped, stunned. And then, with wings lowered as a sign of respect, the fairies bowed and curtsied to their future Lord.

That night, Lord Crispin prayed to the Fairy Queen, Clarisse.

"_I thank ye, your majesty Clarisse, for giving my fairies a future heir. For ye are truly wise, and know what the fairies need."_

Chapter one is done! Whoooohoooo! Hope you enjoyed, and please, review, review, review. Please, with a cherry on top? Tell me what you think and I'll get back to you I promise. Too long, rushed, wonderful? Give me your opinion and some tips and I'll use them.

Chapter two will be up tomorrow. I also try to update every day, so just keep checking. Another thing, Clarisse is the first ever fairy queen in my story, and the most powerful, so the fairies "pray" to her. I am a Christian and don't pray to anyone other than the _**Lord Jesus Christ. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: The ancient queen Clarisse appears, and says the same thing as before, but with something extra important added to it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tinkerbell. The characters you don't recognize are mine. Queen Clarisse and Queen Amaryllis are also mine.

Chapter Two:

A future Queen

Following the lead of the fast fliers, the entire group of fairies that made up Pixie Hollow flew to the Pixie Dust tree. As they approached the hall, they could hear shouts coming from the fairies already seated. "Look, its glowing!" "Whoa!" "Is that supposed to happen?" Sure enough, the dandelion puff was glowing a shade of gold. The pixie dust talents watched on in fascination because the shade that the newborn was glowing was the exact shade of the color of Pixie Dust.

The fairies hushed at the sight of a glowing blue light. Then, in a matter of seconds, the ball of light materialized into a beautiful, tall, and regal fairy. Her gown was a shimmering blue, and her large butterfly wings were also blue. The crown atop her head was pixie dust blue, and had two large blue moonstones on the sides. In the center, was the never diamond. Her long, wavy black hair was parted, and in an elegant coiffure. The fairies rose as one, and bowed and curtsied to their queen. The moonstone monarch, Queen Amaryllis. Queen Amaryllis was the ruler of pixie hollow, and was a lovely fairy with her peach colored skin. Her gown, wings, and crown were blue because every nine thousand years, there was a Queen whose powers came from the moonstone itself. The second most powerful and rare stone in Neverland. The Never diamond, though, was the most powerful and the most rare stone in all of Neverland. The ten thousandth queen of Pixie hollow, would be the never diamond queen. One of the most powerful queens in Pixie Hollow. And no fairy alive had ever seen that before.

Before the queen had landed on the ground, Olive, a pixie dust fairy, came forward. Giggling and beaming. She poured a cup of the fresh dust on the newborn's head, and a small head with the bluest eyes, and honey colored hair popped out. In a small, curious, yet strangely almost _regal, _voice, the little fairy said "Hello?" Queen Amaryllis smiled. And no one noticed the hint of sadness hidden in their queen's large eyes. The queen pushed away the pain and continued to smile. It was always a delight to her to hear her fairies first words. In a queenly and silvery voice, which sounded like bells, and with sapphire eyes that held a loving, motherly gaze, she began to say,

"_Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome my child, to Pixie Hollow!"_

And for the first time, the little fairy started to smile. Gently touching the backs of the new fairy's wings, Amaryllis brought them up. And then, the whole room gasped. The new fairy's wings were a miniature, _golden_ version of the queen's!

Any remarks were silenced with a single glance from the monarch. And with a sweep of the queen's long, elegant arm, toadstools popped up around the fairy, and the queen. "What are these?" Asked the fairy in awe-filled voice. "These, my little one, will help you find your talent." "But your highness, how will I know which one is mine?" "You will know my fairy." Replied the queen in a warm voice. But before the new fairy had a chance to step forward and touch the toadstools, a golden glow surrounded her and the queen. The light intensified, and glowed with the aura of a thousand suns. The light was so bright, that even the group of light talent fairies had to look away. The light slowly dimmed, and then, was no more. As soon as it was gone, the fairies looked in astonishment at their queen. Her face seemed more alive, and young. Her skin seemed to be more rejuvenated, and even the few strands of gray in her hair vanished. But the biggest difference was that her eyes bore no hint of pain, and running down in her cheeks in streams were crystal tears. Raising her head, and briefly shutting her eyes, the queen turned her gaze to the lovely, yet worried looking fairy before her. With a voice of pure, indescribable joy, she said,

"Fairies, for years now you and I have prayed for an heir to the throne of Pixie Hollow. And it has seemed that the great Queen Clarisse has forgotten about us, or has been ignoring our fervent prayers. But weep no more my children, for tonight; our words have reached the ears of the great Queen. And she has granted our wishes. Tonight, standing before you all, is the future queen of Pixie Hollow. The ten thousandth monarch and, the Never Diamond Queen!" Smiles broke out across the great hall. But before anyone had time to utter anything else, an ancient voice, as old as time itself, and so beautiful it could not be put into words was heard. In a cloud of white pixie dust, the most powerful, purest, and rarest form of dust, an ancient queen appeared. Amaryllis gasped and fell to her knees. (Quite unqueenly like behavior if you ask me.) The fairies in the hall did the same, as the great, and first, fairy queen, Queen Clarisse, stood above them. In a loud, gracious voice like silk, she began to say,

"Fairies hush now and do not fear. I am the first Great Fairy Queen, Queen Clarisse. I bring to ye all, wondrous, yet sad news. As Amaryllis has spoken and decreed that this young child who stands before ye all will be the next queen to rule this fair land. This child is the thousandth queen. The never diamond monarch. I say to thee, that because the never diamond has chosen ye to be the next queen, an ancient rhyme. Never will thou grow old or fade, and thou shalt reign for thousands more. But heed my wise and just words my fairies. That my own mouth, and from the power that is in me, I bring a warning to thee. Though the diamond has chosen well, there is price which thou must pay. A sacrifice it must be payed, and only then the blessing given. For if the price, it is not payed, the whole of fairy shall start to fade. Listen well and do not forget. For woe be to the one who forsakes the words of the Great Fairy Queen."

And just like that she was gone. Amaryllis rose to her feet, and the fairies followed her lead. The atmosphere went from joyous, to afraid and everyone, including the queen was uneasy. But Amaryllis, being the queen she was, spoke and addressed the crowd. "Fairies, worry yourselves not, for the time is to celebrate and not be sad. The sacrifice will not happen for quite a while, and there is no need to worry. The words of the Great Queen will come to pass, but not for a very long time. Come and rejoice, and be merry, for tonight a new queen is born! Arise and greet your future queen, Clarion!" The fairies accordingly rose, and pretty soon, the mood changed and everyone seemed to forget their worries. That is, everyone except for queen Amaryllis. She had stepped out to the balcony for a moment of quite. And she prayed.

"_Oh Great Queen, please oh please I beg of you, spare the diamond monarch, and take me instead!" _

But the only answer she got was the warm breeze, and scent of apple blossoms.

Notes: It's up and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. To good, to rushed? To awesome? JK :) But please review and give me your real, honest to goodness opinion. Oh, and just a little FYI, "Great Queen" is actually her title. I hope you all liked the Clarisse's words and the wording. I love to write like that, so you're probably going to see a lot of that wording from Clarisse's mouth. You're also going to see a lot Clarisse. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: So, I had so many ideas about Clarisse that I just had to put them on paper. Or, er, computer. This is her story, it might not be the best, just bear with me here.**

Chapter Three: Queen Calrisse

_**Clarisse **_- Queen Clarisse was born in England, by the laugh of the first Queen Elizabeth. The laugh, all alone, had flown all the way to an island in the sky. It had landed directly in a small area of green grass. Instantly, in the blink of an eye, she was transformed, into a fairy. Stunned, Clarisse stood stock still for a moment. Then she saw an ancient message, engraved on the ground, and written in ancient Faerie. A language invented by Queen Titania herself. The written words said,

"_Welcome young one, to an island in the sky. A land where fairies are born with the laugh of a child. Ye who are destined, as the stars foretold, to be the Fairy Queen, of this ancient land. Create the force of life, for ages to come."_

Clarisse stood, her head reeling. "Force of life?" "Fairy Queen?" she asked herself. With these questions in her mind, Clarisse looked to her wings. They were large, and were in the shape of butterfly wings. Suddenly, a question popped into her head. "If I am to be this so-called monarch, tell me where my subjects dwell?" Then, all at once, she knew the answer. It hit her like a wave. Sent by some unknown force. Her fairies could not arrive unless they had magic to help them. She would have to create a life force for them. But how? She looked up into the sun. And for the second time, it hit her. The sun was the life force of all the clumsies down on Earth, so, why couldn't it be the same with fairies?

Clarisse stretched out an elegant hand into a sunbeam. Then, as if she was possessed, she took a ball of water, rose petals, (don't ask where she got all of that) and combined them. Slowly, dust was forming in her hand. But it would never be powerful enough to last forever. Then Clarisse knew what she must do. Taking a hand, she placed it on her own heart, and then, taking her own energy, her own life supply, she placed it onto the dust. In a second the dust took formation. It was pure white flecks of dust. "White Pixie Dust" She whispered. Why did she name it that? It just came to her,(again) A soothing feeling came over her, and for once, she felt at peace. Suddenly, she heard a soft, melodious laugh, and in a flash of blinding, white light, a newborn fairy appeared. Clarisse let out a frightened yelp, and fainted.

She awoke to see a pale face, with amber eyes, and brown hair staring at her. Clarisse uttered a pitiful mourn. The new fairy, in a warm earthy tone, asked "could I be of help? Pray tell milady." (The fairy's wings were normal Tinkerbell sized, so upon seeing Clarisse's large, butterfly ones, she assumed it was a fairy of rank.) "I…" Clarisse trailed off again yet a second time. The face peering down bore slight traces of irritation. "Milady?"The soft voice inquired again. "Pray tell to me young fairy, how long have been I lain upon the ground?" "A few moments your Fairyship" (That's another fairy title I made up) Clarisse sprang up and rose to her full height. She noticed she was at least 3 inches taller than the fairy gazing up at her. "Tell to me young one, are there more of ye kind around?" "Your ladyship is wise. For I appeared with a kinship of fairies. We knowst not where we are. Couldst thou be of help, Milady?" "My child, bring to me all those who came with you." The fairy made a tiny curtsy and flew off in search of the others.

"…And that, my children, is the beginnings" Clarisse had just finished explaining how she came to be, and how the fairies were created with the first laugh of a newborn baby. She was addressing a great multitude of fairies, off all talents. Light, water, garden, animal, winter, dust-keepers, cooking talent, art, sewing, and many, many more talents of various fairies. Clarisse had assigned them their talents, and after a lot of fuss over who got what, she determined she would find a different way to help the fairies find their talents. The crowd before her fell silent. "You, milady," one of the fairies started. "Being the Queen of this fair land; thou hast placed in our dust, thine own bit of life. For this great sacrifice, thou shalt forever be known as the Great Fairy Queen. But this price thou hast paid for us, Will it not end thine own life shortly?" The queen's face, which was basking in her subjects' praise, suddenly turned dark. Regaining her composure, she looked at the crowd, and answered them with one word.

"Yes."

Then, with her held high and regal, so high that her crown threatened to slip off into the pools of white pixie dust around her feet, The Great Queen Clarisse flew off. Her attendants trailing her, their heads bowed.

A thousand or more so years passed under the rule of the wise, just, and beautiful queen. The land, now named "Pixie Hollow," was thriving. The fairies were doing a marvelous job at their talents, and they all seemed to get along just fine. The skies were always blue, the sun was always shining, the birds were always singing, and the rain was always pure. Yes, it truly was a magical land. Until that one fateful night, when out of the setting sun, a messenger fairy, with his head bowed, his usual colorful clothes exchanged with a dirty gray suit, brought the awful news. With a blow of his horn, he announced, "The Great Fairy Queen Clarisse, is, dead." Gasps of horror surrounded him, and for the first time ever, the land fell into darkness. Only to be broken by the laugh, of a child, somewhere, on the mainland.

**Author's notes: so, what did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! My apologies for taking so long but I've been really busy with school, and homework, and projects, and more homework. And the flu. So I'm really sorry, but anyway, here it is, chapter five! Oh, and this takes place when Clarion is older. A few years after her arrival actually.**

** Chapter 5- Training**

Clarion's soft, Calla Lily petal shoes made a gentle, "Tap, Tap" against the polished marble floor. She trailed a foot behind Queen Amaryllis, who was leading her along the vast wood hallways. The walls had just been polished with moonshine **(A/N: Shine taken from the moon) **by the moonshine fairies. Moonshine is a cold material and the hallway that the queen and her heir were walking in was chilly because of the polish. Clarion tugged at her white water lily blouse, **(A/N: Clarion has all the talents so she can wear whatever other talents can.) **but to no avail. The cold seeped through the thin blouse and tugged at the corner of her blue lily skirt. She shivered slightly.

"It's cold in here isn't it your highness?" Clarion remarked.

"Yes little one, it is rather chilly. But no matter, it will begin to warm up as soon as we enter the grand hall." The queen answered.

Clarion wondered how on earth the queen could possibly not be cold. Her pixie dust dress wasn't all that thick, and it curved in the back to make room for her wings. And blue pixie dust wasn't as warm as golden dust. Already _she_ was happy that she had begun to glow a soft shade of gold. And her wings were a teeny bit larger than they were at birth. Not as large as the queen's, but larger than the typical fairy.

Lost in thought, she trailed farther, and farther, behind the queen until Amaryllis looked back, and called out,

"Coming dear?"

Running to catch up, (Clarion previously got her wings wet in the bath so she couldn't fly until they dried.) she ran, and didn't notice the small puddle of moonshine on the floor. Suddenly, she skidded across the floor, with a loud, "SCREEEEEECH!"And banged headfirst into the giant mahogany doors.

"Oh my! Good gracious! Are you alright child?" The queen asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine your majesty. Just a little slip up. I'll be alright your fairyship, please don't worry."

Clarion rubbed vigorously at the tender spot on her head. She slowly got up, and put a hand on the door to steady herself. After the queen checked for broken bones, or a concussion, and called the royal court physician, (much to Clarion's dismay) who also checked for broken bones, the pair continued on their way. The guards slowly the doors to the Grand Hall, and stepped aside. Clarion followed Amaryllis inside, cautiously, for fear of falling again. The hall was beautiful, and it took Clarion's breath away. The walls glowed golden, and along the walls were full length portraits of every single queen, who ever ruled Pixie Hollow before Queen Amaryllis. All 9,999. Each was wearing a different color dress, reds, oranges, greens, blue, purples, pinks, all sorts of colors. Except Gold. The only color that was not on there was gold. But soon there would be. Soon there would be a queen on that wall with a dress made from pure, gold, pixie dust, Queen Clarion.

"_Someday"_ Clarion thought wistfully. _"Someday" _

She was brought back to the present by the voice of Amaryllis.

"And here we have the portraits my dear. Soon you will be expected to know the history of all 7,549 queens. It will be on your next test five weeks from now."

Something about Amaryllis's tone drew Clarion's attention to it. Not about the tests, Clarion was an A plus student and had no reason to worry as long as she studied. No, it was Amaryllis's tone, and what she just said. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait, what about the other 2,450 queens? Why won't I be learning about them?"

"You won't. And that is the end of that." Amaryllis replied curtly. A little too curtly at that.

Something about the queen's tone warned Clarion not to venture into dangerous topics. Whatever it was the queen was keeping from her, she would find out soon enough.

"We shall begin my dear, with the first 1,000 queens. Now, The Great Queen Clarisse founded Pixie Hollow, and gave us Pixie dust…"

999 queens later, Clarion's head was about to explode and Amaryllis was still droning on, and on, and on.

"Oh make it stop!" Clarion cried out in sheer agony.

"Well, Missy it's all over now. And if you fail that test I won't feel the least bit sorry for you." Amaryllis said in a, matter-of-fact tone.

Clarion just glared at the wall of queens. Then took a look at the imposing figure in front of her. Amaryllis was dressed in a Blue Pixie dust gown, and her moonstone crown was perched atop her head. Her creamy skin bore a very irritated expression and her dark brown eyes held a very tired and frustrated look. Her usually perfect coiffure was looking a little limp. Clarion gulped and replied,

"I am sorry ma'am."

"It's alright dear, I'm tired too." Amaryllis daintily picked up a corner of her dress, revealing a petite blue slipper, and began to flit outside. Clarion nearly fainted dead away.

"You-You-You- you have feet! And if you have feet, you must have legs!"

Amaryllis nearly busted a gut laughing so hard. She doubled over and was laughing so hard, that she started to dab at her tearing eyes. Clarion blushed redder than a rose. The queen grabbed her sides and nearly fell over.

Between breaths, and laughs, the queen was finally able to speak.

"Oh of course I have legs! Why ever did you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, I just…" Clarion trailed off, redder than ever.

"Let me explain" Amaryllis started, after calming down. "You will have your legs even after you become queen. It's just that to allow you to wear the Fairy Queen gown, and not expose your legs, your legs become a little transparent. That's all."

"So I'll still have my legs, it's just that they'll become a little transparent so no one can see them?" Clarion asked.

"Precisely" Amaryllis replied. And with that, she flew out. Laughing the whole way. Clarion followed, beet red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- First Meeting**

With a breathy sigh, Clarion flopped onto her rose petal bed. She turned over and buried her face in the soft, cool, pillows. The scent of lavender and Calla lily petals filled the room. Clarion let out a long moan as she drank in the silent, peaceful, atmosphere of the room. Slowly, and wearily, she pulled the covers up to her chin. Her mind unwinding, and relaxing. Clarion tried to fall asleep, but couldn't, for even now, in the midst of all the quite, she could still hear Queen Amaryllis's voice, pounding and droning on, and on, and on. In her mind, the lectures replayed from earlier in the day. Snippets and bits floated in and out. Things like,

"… Queen Aurora was the first to invent the pixie dust mill…"

"… Her Royal Highness Iris was the first fairy queen to enter into marriage..."

"… Now Queen Avella was the one who…"

On and on the voices and the bits of her history lesson drifted through her head. With a mighty groan Clarion stuffed her head deeper under the pillow, willing that the boring lessons would fly out the window. She turned her head to her window and peered out. The sun was still in the sky, and Clarion guessed it to be around 5:30.

"Maybe a small flight to the border and back will clear my head, and help me sleep."

So Clarion got out of her soft, warm bed, put on her Calla lily slippers, and trudged out the door. On the way outside, she passed the queen's quarters. Clarion would have passed the door without a second thought had she not heard coughing- horrible coughing- coming from inside. Raising a hand to knock, she stopped, and then called out in a loud, clear voice.

"You're Fairyship, are you alright, should I bring you a cup of nectar to soothe your cough?"

"Or is it honey that soothes a cough?"

Clarion thought anxiously to her herself.

"No, no, I'll be quite all right dear. Go back to whatever it was you were doing. I'd rather be left alone in peace now. Go on darling, don't worry about me."

"Well alright your Majesty. I'll just take a short flight and be back before supper."

Nervously, Clarion left the queen's door. But not before having one of the fairy maids bring up a warm cup of honey and water for the queen. Clarion flew out to the door and continued flying until she was at the Autumn woods.

"You know," she thought to herself, "I've been to every place _**except **_the Winter Woods."

Clarion wondered, as she had many nights, what lay beyond that old log. The log that connected Pixie Hollow, with an entirely different world.

"I wonder…"

She let her though trail off as she stared at the world of white beyond the old stump. Casting a nervous look behind her, Clarion did the one thing that she knew never to do. She slowly reached out a hand, and touched the snow on the other side.

"Brr!" She recoiled instantly. "Oh boy they sure weren't kidding when they decided to nickname this place, '_**Snowy Death.' **_

"A fairy could catch her death of cold in this place."

But soon, curiosity overwhelmed good sense and Clarion stepped through, eyes shut tightly. A chill wind blew through the air, frosty and harsh. It stung her face and felt harder than a whip. The nettles and ice pierced her skin, but the moment Clarion stepped through, the howling wind was lowered to a whisper, and the snow, which before fell in torrents, now gently, and softly, fell to the earth. The snowflakes which once whipped her skin, now gently kissed it. Almost as if they were trying to make amends for the brutal force with which they once blew.

A calm feeling washed over her, filling her with a sense of peace. The Winter Woods certainly was magical she thought. Reveling in the peace that it gave her, Clarion almost failed to notice the movement of pale ice blue to her left. Almost. Whipping around, she called out, ina frightened tone,

"Whoo-o-o's there?"

No response.

Clarion ripped of a limp tree branch that was hanging by a splinter, and waved it around in a protective stance.

"Who, wh-oo ever's there better come out and sho-ow yourself. I am the queen's heir, and I'm not afraid to use my powers!"

No response, other than the rustle of leaves.

Then, quick as a flash, a figure appeared from behind the trees.

"Oh hello, I…"

The figure never got a chance to finish because at that instance, Clarion let out a blood-curdling scream, and went 'WHACK!' with the tree branch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The REAL first meeting**

**A/N: Ok so, here's the next chapter, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to… Tangled4ever because it is the first chapter with Milori, or, err, the second chapter with Milori, and because she has been so incredibly patient with me. Thank you soooo much for your support guys, it really means a lot! **

**Also, as soon as a fairy is born and determined the next ruler, that fairy, she/he, automatically becomes the King/Queen's adopted son or daughter. Oh, and Clarion's thoughts are **_**italicized.**_

Clarion gasped, shock and dread mixing in with her emotions. To harm another fairy was against the fairy rules, and could result in serious punishment at the hands of her Majesty Amaryllis. But if the queen's HEIR, and adopted daughter did it… Why, Clarion shuddered to think of the punishment.

Her train of thought was interrupted at the stirring of the fairy she had hit. Only now did Clarion get a good look at who she had hit. A fairy, wait, sparrow man, lay at her feet. He had platinum hair, looked very masculine, and was wearing a pale blue leaf tunic, with white fairy pants. He was incredibly handsome, and Clarion found herself blushing for no good reason. His wings were of a normal fairy, so Clarion presumed she had hit a normal fairy, that is, not a fairy of rank. But still, that was no excuse. The sparrow man stirred again, and opened his warm, amber, eyes. They locked with Clarion's sapphire eyes, and the moment they did, the entire forest grew deathly silent. You could have heard a pin drop, save for the fact that the snow formed a cushion against the ground. Clarion, with a sharp intake of breath, asked, fear in her eyes,

"You- you're awake! Are you okay?"

_Ugh, of course he's not okay moron! You knocked him out for at least five minutes!_

Clarion chided herself. It took a few moments for the sparrow man to answer, but when he did, he said,

"Uh, umm, well no actually, my head is killing me."

The fairy spoke with a warm, British accent. He gazed at Clarion for he had never seen a fairy lovelier than her. With her long, wavy, auburn tresses, and her peach-pink skin, and those eyes! Her eyes were as blue as the ocean on a winter's day, and they sparkled in the winter wind. But she was shivering, and her wings weren't like wings he had ever seen on any of the fairies he had ever known. And above all, a soft, golden glow surrounded her. He was broken out of his train of thought by her clear, yet worried voice.

"Of course, I was stupid to not have realized that. Oh I'm sorry, so, so, so, SO incredibly sorry to have hit you! It's just, you see, I…"

Clarion broke off, aware of the silence between them. She noticed a warm blush creep up her skin, and looked away hastily. When she turned around a second later, the sparrow man was looking at her, laughter and mirth in his amber eyes. Clarion, finally remembering her manners, assisted the sparrow man to his feet. She helped him to a log, and after making sure he wouldn't fall off, sat down across from him. She wanted to speak, to ask him his name, but found herself tongue-tied around the stranger. She worked up the courage to speak to the fairy, but instead he beat her to it.

"So, umm, may I ask what your name is? And your talent if you don't mind."

"_Well brought up"_

Clarion thought to herself. Then, replied,

"Um, Clarion. I, uh, well, I uh, I happen to be the queen's heir, and adopted daughter."

The sparrow man drew in his breath rather sharply.

Clarion thought to herself sadly,

"_Oh no, here it comes again. The respect and the act that fairies always put on when they're around me."_

Amaryllis would've scolded her for these thoughts, but they were true. The sparrow man asked her another question.

"So, you're a warm fairy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I couldn't relax at all, I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. So I thought a small flight to the border and back might help. But, it, erm, turned into a little more than just a small flight."

"_Oh come on Clarion! He doesn't want to know about your whole history!"_

"I see."

Again the awkward silence filled the space between them. And Clarion shivered again, her peachish skin seemed to lose some of its shine, and the aura around her dimmed and flickered slightly.

The sparrow man noticed this, and jumped up.

"You know Clarion, I think it best we, err, you get back to Pixie Hollow. You don't look too well."

"Yes I think you're right." Clarion replied, shivering harder.

The sparrow man took off his feather cloak and draped it around her shoulders. Clarion blushed. Again.

They walked the first few moments in silence, and then, soon, a conversation sprung up between them. By the time they reached the border, it was close to 6:00, and Clarion realized with dread that Amaryllis would be frantic.

Silence hung in the air around them, for neither fairy wanted to leave the presence of the air. Neither felt so safe, and so warm, and so **happy **around another fairy than the one they were around this time. Clarion especially didn't want to leave, this was the only time she felt so deliriously happy. And she didn't want it to end.

She slowly stepped out. Out of the winter woods, and the happiness it had brought her. But she had to leave. Before she could fly off however, the fairy called back,

"Wait, when can I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow, at the border. At sunset?"

"Very well Clarion." Milori replied, disappointment seeping through.

Clarion took off, but turned around and asked,

"Wait! I never did get your name!"

"Milori"

The sparrow man replied. And watched with a sinking heart, as Clarion fluttered off.

**A/N Cliff-hangers rule! For authors that is, not readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:**

**Ok so here it is… Chapter 8, also, in this story, the ministers in the Tinkerbell movies are training here, so they are actually with the ministers BEFORE them. There are three women ministers, and one male. Those are the former ministers, and the ones that we know, are their heirs. Also, Clarion's thoughts are **_**italicized.**_** Oh, and NETTLE BADGERS are very mean, furry, beady little creatures. Not to mention ugly.**

**And I am VERY sorry about making you guys wait; it's just that I procrastinated a little. Okay fine, a LOT.**

**Chapter 8- Training**

Clarion awoke the next morning, with a smile on her lovely face. Happily, she bounced out of her bed, and strode to the windows. She threw open the Queen Anne's lace curtains with a flourish, and gazed outside. Each noble in Pixie Hollow, (Ministers, the Queen, and her heir/adopted daughter) had a room overlooking their season, (or more than one season in the case of the queen and Clarion.)

The Minister of Spring, Larkspur, and her heir, Sweet Pea, overlooked the spring field meadows. The trees were always in bloom, and the air smelled like apple-blossoms. The Minister of Summer, Magnolia, and her heir, Sunflower, had a lovely view of the Summer Glade, with its lovely green trees, and the smell of roses, and lilies. The water here shimmered with the brightness of summer, and sparkled like diamonds. This was where the fairies got their daily supply of water. From the Summer Falls. The water was crisp, clear, cool, and sweet. It was refreshing, and had the most delightful taste.

The Minister of August, Daniel, and his heir, Redleaf, had a first class view of the Autumn Woods. The trees were shades of orange, red, brown, and burgundy. And the air smelled of pinecones, and pumpkins.

The Minister of Winter, Narissa, and her heir Snowflake, had a view that spanned across the Winter Woods, **(A/N: Duh?!) **The woods looked like a beautiful bride coming out to meet her bridegroom. Completely clothed in white, and her veil was the snowflakes that had kissed Clarion's cheek just yesterday.

And last, but certainly not least, the Queen and Clarion had a view that spanned over all four seasons because all four seasons were next to each other.

The view from Clarion's window was truly breathtaking, and all four of the worlds' seasons were at her feet, or, err, window. She continued to peer out of her window, her gaze sweeping across all four seasons, and finally landing on the one that was the harshest, but brought her the most joy, the Winter Woods.

'_Oh how I miss my time there,' _

Clarion thought to herself, despondently. With a resigned sigh, Clarion knew that she would just have to wait until sunset to see it, or more correctly, to see **him** again. So Clarion went to her wardrobe, and slipped out of her night gown. She quickly threw on a bluebonnet petal skirt, with a white lily top, and waltzed to her acorn dresser. She took a thistle brush, and proceeded to brush out her lovely hair. Clarion's honey colored fell down to her waist and was soft and smooth, and it shimmered in the sunshine. It cascaded down her back, and fell like a river down her side. Truly, Clarion's hair was the envy of Amaryllis' court.

She skipped down the stairs to the grand dining hall. All the meals were served there, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, all except for teatime which was served in the queen's own private veranda, with a few of her closest ladies-in-waiting. Clarion entered through the large, maple doors, and flew in to the large, mahogany, rectangular table. The floors were shining with moonshine, and the wall was decorated with pictures of the ministers, and the queen. From the ceiling hung a large, ornate, diamond chandelier, and seated at the head of the table, was Amaryllis. As it was with very meal, with the exception of teatime of course, the ministers were present. The ministers' apprentices, however, ate in the fairy tearoom with all the other fairies in Pixie Hollow. As Clarion flew to her seat, she was greeted by the Minister of Autumn.

"Hello my dear. How are you this morning?"

"I am quite well thank you minister." Clarion responded politely. Then she turned to greet her adopted mother.

"Good morning mother!" Clarion said brightly.

"Good morning my darling, I trust you have slept well, you are looking quite lovely this morning." Amaryllis replied happily.

"Oh yes mother, I slept just fine."

Clarion longed to tell her mother about what happened in the Winter Woods, but she couldn't bring herself to, or at least, not in front of the Ministers.

As Clarion adjusted her skirt on the chair, and folded her hands, one of the serving talents, Brilla, placed a plate of warm blueberry muffins in front of the young Princess. Next, another serving talent, Gleama, brought a dish of butter and set it before the young princess. She picked up a muffin, broke it in half, and proceeded to butter the inside. At the end of the table, Amaryllis was having a conversation with her lifelong friend, the Minister of Winter, Narissa. They were discussing decorations for the grand dinner gala that would be held in a fortnight, in the Pixie Hollow ballroom, at the right wing of the Pixie Hollow tree.

"You know my dear Amaryllis; snowflakes hung on gossamer thread from the ceiling would look quite stunning."

Narissa picked up a blueberry from her plate, and very daintily popped it in her mouth. Sadly though, she missed, and blueberry rolled of her lips, and then of off her ice skirts, and onto the ground. Magnolia let out a chortle, and Narissa glared at her. If looks could kill, Magnolia would be dead at the table in an instant. Warren, another serving talent, was about to dissolve into a fit of laughter had not Amaryllis shot him a look meaning,

'_Don't you DARE even think it.' _The queen commanded silently.

The chuckles instantly subsided and Sparkle, yet **another** serving talent fairy, brought Narissa another plate of blueberries. This time, the blueberries went in Narissa's mouth, and not on her ice gown.

All this time, Clarion had been thinking about one person and one person alone, Milori. Even the name brought a smile to her face, and a tingle down her spine. She played with a small piece of muffin on her plate, and a small sigh escaped her lips. The Minister of Spring, Larkspur, immediately looked over, as did the queen.

"My child are you alright? Why, you haven't eaten a bite." Amaryllis exclaimed, worry knotting her brow.

This of course wasn't true, as Clarion had eaten half of her muffin, but mothers, especially worried mothers, tend to exaggerate a bit.

"Yes mother I'm fine, nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just not hungry today." Clarion said, taking a sip of her nectar.

"I think the poor dear has a fever." Narissa said, sympathy lacing her voice."

"Nonsense she can't have a fever you twit!" Magnolia replied, her Irish accent ringing out across the hall.

"And why not Magnolia?" Narissa replied, she was still a little miffed at the blueberry accident.

"Because then if she did, she would miss a whole day of learning. That's why pea brain!"

"Nettle badger!" Narissa rang out defiantly.

It certainly doesn't take a genius to figure out that Narissa and Magnolia were rather, well, **frosty** towards each other.

'_If they could get worried about me not eating, imagine how worried they might be if I told them where I had been last night.' _

Clarion thought to herself worriedly. Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother's stern look at her ministers. Clarion stared down at her half eaten muffin, and then at her cup of nectar. Then suddenly, without warning, Clarion saw something in her cup. In her cup, Clarion had seen the face of, none other than, Milori.

'_Oh no now I'm seeing things' _Clarion thought.

That afternoon passed by in a blur. All Clarion heard, thought, and saw, was Milori. In the fairy bathroom, she saw his face in the water basin. At lunch, she saw him in her salad, and at teatime, she glimpsed his handsome face in the tea. Which shocked her so much, she ended up spilling her piping hot tea all over the queen's skirt. She gazed at his face in the textbook about flowers, and all day she wore a dreamy expression on her face, held a lovesick gaze in her eyes. She floated as if on air all day, and left her tutors scratching their heads and wondering what in the world was wrong with her.

Little did Clarion know though, that Milori, was worse than her.

A/N: Lovesick Milori comin' up next! And remember to review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: HEYYYY guys I'm back! And I'm really really sorry about taking virtually forever, but it's been a pretty chaotic school week. Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: In the wrong basket**

Milori arose the next morning rather groggy. His mind was clouded with visions of the winter woods and one very special fairy. Groaning in anticipation he tossed back the covers as the scent of blueberry crepes wafted from the downstairs royal kitchen. Stepping onto the cold marble floor he shivered, and slid his feet into a pair of slippers. Milori slowly ambled of off the bed, still thinking about Clarion. One of the fairy servants was at his door in a moment and held out a sheet of sky blue stationary. Milori took it from his servant's stretched hand and stared at the manly, block, lettering. It said,

"_My Son, _

_Today will be rather different as I will be instructing you in your lessons today. Not your tutors as usual. Be dressed and ready and after we break the fast we shall begin. Another thing my son is that tonight is the grand dinner gala that Her Royal Highness Queen Amaryllis has planned. It is to be in the Pixie Hollow ballroom with the ministers, the other fairies, the members of the 'Royal Court Council…' Her Majesty, and Her royal Ladyship, Clarion. We must finish our lessons earlier so we shall make it to the gala on time. Your mother, the Lady of winter, Armenia, shall also be helping me with your tuitions and will attend the gala tonight as well. Remember to wear your cloak so that you may pass through to the Hollow safely._

_Be ready quickly my boy._

_The Lord of winter, & your father, _

_Lord Crispin of the Winter Woods._

Heeding his father's words, Milori dashed into his wardrobe and begin to change. All the while though his thoughts were on Clarion and Clarion alone. His mind wandered over to thoughts about the Dinner Gala and how he would see her there. Dressed and done up in all the finery the royal fairy court approved of on a young woman. So absorbed was he in thinking about the gala that he payed no attention to the outfit he put on. As he emerged out of the closet and to the door, the servant snickered and tried to hold back a chortle. Milori stared at him, a confused look clouded his brow. However he just shrugged it off, thinking it to be one of the many antics of the fairy court. He flew downstairs and entered into the grand dining hall. The ministers usually ate with Queen Amaryllis, so the table of Lord Crispin usually consisted of him, his wife, his adopted son, and the twenty members of the 'Royal Court Council of the Winter Woods.' As he approached his seat, his mother widened her warm, loving sea blue eyes in shock smothered a grin, and replied casually,

"My, my, my, someone is sure in a hurry. Aren't we my darling?"

Lord Crispin narrowed his eyes and nearly choked on the sip of tea he had just taken. Then regaining his composure, he smiled and said in a teasing tone,

"When I said to be ready quickly I didn't mean that fast Milori."

Milori's face had a picture of pure exasperation, and bewilderment written on it.

"Wha-whatever do you mean my father?"

"There is a mirror right behind you my son." His mother Armenia said.

Milori whirled around and faced the crystal mirror on the wall of the dining hall and gasped in shock, and utter embarrassment. In thinking about Clarion, and paying no attention to how he dressed himself, he had ended up putting on his mother's gown on, _backwards _and if that wasn't bad enough, inside out**. (A/N: His servant delivered the wrong laundry basket to his room, the basket with his mother's royal gowns in them. And Milori, in his daydreaming state slipped it on.) **Here he stood, before the twenty council members, his mother and father, the Lord and Lady of winter themselves, with his mother's gown on, inside out and backwards. His face turned the deepest shade of blood red imaginable, and without a word he turned and flew upstairs with such breathtaking speed, he rivaled even the fastest fast flyer there ever would be.

As soon as he had left, his mother father exchanged a glance, and burst into a torrent of laughs. Quickly though, they sobered, and his mother replied her pretty face aglow with laughter,

"My poor child, I pity him Crispin. Really my Snow King, we shouldn't have laughed."

"Yes my Snow Queen I agree." Crispin replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "But it was funny dear, even you must agree."

Armenia swatted him on the arm and grinned. Her husband gave her hand a quick squeeze and looked up at the figure of his son flying cautiously in from the marble stairs. Milori approached his seat without a word and slid in softly. One of the serving talents expertly placed a crepe topped with nectar on his plate and also placed a cup of ambrosia next to it. **(A/N: I know, I know, Greek mythology. So what are you gonna do? Kill me for it?) **

Milori picked up his cup and softly took a sip. His face, still rather red, wasn't as bad as before.

Crispin coughed, and began to address his son.

"Well now that you're ready," (This earned a soft giggle from Her Ladyship Armenia.) "I suppose that we can begin lessons after breakfast."

Milori silently nodded, still looking neither parent in the eye. He swallowed his bite and swished his drink around in his cup.

"Well Milori, what do you say?"

Crispin replied, his voice trying it's hardest to, and (not succeeding mind you) to suppress a hidden laugh.

"Alright father, mother. Whatever you say." Milori replied, his voice sullen and weary. However the tone of our favorite future, winter lord changed radically as his mother replied,

"Oh dear! The Royal Gala is tonight and I really don't know what to wear!"

This reminded Milori of Clarion, and how much he loved looking into her warm, cerulean eyes. The thought of it left him happier, and he instantly cheered up. His mother, however, noticed the change in his manner and a slight frown etched itself across her delicate features.

"I wonder…" She thought to herself silently.

No, no it couldn't be, but then, everything wouldn't have worked out if it _hadn't _been that way. Could it?

**Author's notes: Mwhahahahahah! Cliff hangers! Any way, what did you think? I know it was rather short, but the next chapter is about the dinner and an unexpected twist. So yeah keep checking and thank you guys! Oh and also I think we ALL know that Milori's another suspects something about her son and you know who. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys, I am SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! For those of you have stuck with me, words cannot express my gratitude! I am so thankful for you guys.**

**Vidiapheonix**

**Tangled4ever**

** .cullen**

**Hikaru La Britachiin**

**Ellen Potter**

**CrystalMoon0889**

** 10**

**Pricilla Harkness**

**Mufasa95**

**Bellatrixwolford**

**Fanfictionlover02**

**Juudjv**

**AnimeLuva82**

**Nightmoon1024**

**Unaligned fae queen**

**Sillystring-roxs-the-earth**

**And….**

**Kalyra-Anne!**

**You guys are like so totally AWSOME! Anyway, this path month has been HECTIC. We had three STAAR tests, I was sick and, we had performances for our school play, and yeah. But the good thing is that I stocked up on fanfiction ideas! Yay me (Suite life reference) I have Scooby Doo Fraphne ideas (Fred and Daphne) Suite Life fics, Mother-Daughter book club ideas, Kung fu panda, I Love Lucy ideas, (I LOOOOVE LUUUCY! BEST SHOW EVER!) Cars (humanized) ideas, Greek/Roman myths, and Chronicles of Narnia fics. But enough with me babbling, on with the long awaited story!**

**CHAPTER 9- The Gala**

Clarion awoke to the shaking of her bed. She was quickly tossed out of her dreams of her and, who else? Milori. She opened her sapphire eyes and met the warm, soft, grey eyes of queen Amaryllis. There was something missing in the queen's eyes though, the usual bright, luster was gone and the queen's face looked peaked and tired. She called a little louder than normal,

"Clarion, awake my child! The gala is in five hours!"

This brought the princess back into her senses and Clarion sprang out of her bed. The thoughts of the Royal Dinner Gala tonight filled her mind. She already knew that the Lord of Winter and his wife, Lady Armenia would be there, along with the ministers, and the members of the Winter Council, and …. _Milori_….

Just thinking about his name brought shivers down her back, and a smile to her face. The royal winter family had a magical cape that would keep them nice and frosty but only for a few hours. There was in fact, much to be done before the Gala tonight. The floors and walls still had to waxed and polished with moonshine and Clarion and Amaryllis still had to take their emerald bath and have their gowns pressed with gossamer and pearls. The cooking and baking talents had their hands full with the preparations for the dinner, and the laundry talents were kept busy washing all the clothes for the party. All the fairies would be attending as well, and the gardening talents were busy as well picking out flower arrangements for the various tables. Indeed the entire fairy court was extremely busy today.

The moment Clarion sprang out of her bed fairy maids were waiting to take her and Her Majesty the Queen to the Emerald baths. The Emerald baths were enchanted baths reserved only for the Queen and her apprentice. The baths were supposed to cleanse the two fairies completely, and renew their energy and fairy power. Whenever they took the Emerald baths, their talents were stronger than ever, and more powerful. But only for that night, as keeping it any longer would and could be disastrous. The two fairies spent the rest of the morning and half the afternoon soaked in the Emerald baths and the next half of the afternoon getting ready. As soon as the princess laid her eyes on the gowns, she gasped, the fairy gowns were stunning, and simply _heavenly._ Amaryllis's gown was pure silver and had gossamer threads. It was sown in an intricate design with teeny moonstones and diamonds. The gossamer was a sort of cape and flew down from her slim shoulders and attached at the hem of her dress, so it billowed in the wind. The crown was studded with night stones, a type of silver stone found only in the mermaid lagoons, and had its own gossamer veil that only covered the back part of her hair, and attached to the rest of the gossamer cape at her shoulders. It was long sleeved, and the sleeves flowed down to reach the ground. Her entire gown was silver and white and covered in gossamer. Her train was covered in silver dust, and it was very safe to say, that Amaryllis put almost all the former fairy queens to shame.

Next came Clarion…

Clarion's ball gown had sleeves, skin tight sleeves, which connected to a taffeta gown that gathered at the waist, pinching at one side, and then falling down in long, graceful pleats to the floor. The skirt's back billowed gracefully down in layers, with a small train. This gown was a mixture of peacock blue, green, and silver. The gown's front was covered in silk taken from the spiders, and made to shimmer in the light. She was wearing a flower tiara which featured a large Never Diamond in the middle. Her hair was done up in the typical fairy style, with half pinned up and the other half let down, and curled. She wore no necklace, contrary to the queen who wore a strand of diamonds. It took only one look to see, Clarion was breathtaking. She looked modest, and young, and maidenly. Not to grown up, not to young, just right.

As evening rolled around in an hour, the Pixie Hollow Ballroom was gradually filling up. Soon everyone was there, and the royal trumpets blew with all their might. Milori and his mother and father were there, their faces looking around at the waxed walls which glistened like diamonds. Milori's heart sped up at the sound of the trumpets announcing the entrance of…_Clarion_.

Oh sweet bliss her name brought forth! It eased his worries, and calmed him down. It soothed his mind, and on his tongue it felt like crisp, refreshing water after a long drought. Milori really was head over heels in love.

The trumpets sounded again, and Clarion entered just behind Amaryllis. Milori's soft British accent whispered her name as she made quick eye contact with him and a rosy, very becoming blush etched itself across her peach cheeks. She quickly diverted her eye contact however, as Amaryllis muttered quickly,

"A princess should look all her subjects in the eye and not just one or two."

Clarion tried her best to look them all in the eye as she and the queen steped of the platform and was soon ground level with the rest of the fairies. A hushed silence quickly claimed the inhabitants of the room as Amaryllis raised her hands to speak.

"My fairy children rejoice tonight and be merry! And as some of our younger generation fairies would have me say, let the party begin!"

Cheers erupted from the fairy congregation and soon, the Gala was in full swing. Fairy ballroom music played from hidden speakers, and the fireflies illuminated the room entirely. Milori came up slowly behind a wandering Clarion. She took his breath away, yes indeed, she was gorgeous. Slowly, and a bit hesitantly, Milori held out his hand and asked,

"Uh, umm, Clarion, would you care to dance? I-I me-e-an you don't have to if you don't want too, b-u-ut I…"

Milori trailed of as Clarion's tiny, dainty, pearly hand took his large, strong one, and together, beaming, they walked to center of the fairy ballroom and started to waltz. The waltz playing was a slow, romantic, fresh, and modern. It was perfectly suited for the two young lovers. All around them, fairies waltzed and laughed, but wrapped in each other's arms was the only that mattered to Milori and Clarion, and they had eyes only for each other. The rest of the world faded away as the two lovebirds waltzed in each other's arms, safe, and loved. Their eyes drinking in their partner's features, simple, warm, bliss descended upon them until-

The air around them was shattered by a piercing wail, and all heads turned, the fairy chorus and orchestra stopped playing as all eyes focused on the victim. Clarion broke free immediately of Milori's strong arms and fled to the side of the only fairy that could posses such a voice. Queen Amaryllis. The queen was sprawled out on the ground, holding her hip and coughing violently. Instantly healing talents surrounded the queen and swept her up onto a stretcher and exited the grand ballroom. Clarion watched, tears blurred her vision as she watched the only person who could call a mother, being swept out of the room.

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~

Up somewhere in the courts of fairy heaven, Her Royal Majesty Queen Clarisse stood watching the events below her at the Pixie Hollow Gala. Slowly, and mournfully, she shook her head and said to her pet dove perched on her right shoulder,

"Time is slowly slithering from the hourglass of her life my dear pet. Slowly slithering out…"

**A/N: So, erm, whatcha think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10- A Queen's speech**

**A/N: Summary: Amaryllis gives her beloved adopted-daughter some advice on how to be a queen. **

Amaryllis sighed as she downed a glass of cherry nectar for the third time. The healing talents said a few glasses of this, along with a cup or two of Chamomile and honey tea, would soothe her throat and cough. To her aching sides the healing talents placed a patch of Mirkwood, a type of healing leaf found only in the Autumn Woods. To her eyes however, they placed Sicklepine, which was found exclusively in the northern regions of the Winter Woods, on the Sicklepine tree.

She summoned to one of her fairy messengers, Lirnia, to go and fetch the young princess Clarion. As soon as Lirnia left, the queen tossed back the sheets and slipped her dainty feet into her iris slippers and walked over to her wardrobe. She took off her Lily white night gown and threw on a Marigold dress with cup sleeves, and a slim skirt. The skirt was layered with Oranges and gold shades that went from light to dark. Her outfit was completed with a Marigold tiara, and gold slippers. As tired as the queen was, she slowly drifted to the Acorn dresser and began to brush her long, thick, black hair. Then she flew over to the white and gold Chaise Lounge by the window and reclined back on it, waiting for Lirnia to return with Clarion.

The lounge was encrusted in gold and gold thread was sewn in it as well. Flowers and waterfalls were embroidered in such vibrant, majestic colors; even humankind had never seen such color. The pillows were stuffed with cloud feathers, (which were really just clouds, but cloud feathers sounded cooler to the fairies.) As she was just reaching for her next (and hopefully last,) cup of cherry nectar, Lirnia entered with Clarion trailing a few feet behind her. The queen, with a wave of her hand dismissed Lirnia and Clarion fluttered forward. Amaryllis said in a commanding voice to the rest of her fairy ladies-in-waiting, and the fairy attendants and maids,

"Leave the room immediately fairies, I would wish to speak alone with my daughter."

"Yes ma'am." Came the response of Lithia, the eldest lady-in-waiting to queen Amaryllis. Lithia diligently and sternly herded the younger fairies out of the room, pulled the curtains to the doorway closed, and shut the door with a resounding,

'BANG!' that seemed to echo in the hallways.

Amaryllis waited till all the fairies were gone and mentioned with a sweeping gesture of her arm for Clarion to have a seat on the chair opposite the Chaise lounge. She handed her daughter a cup of tea, took one herself, and poured in the cream for both cups. She then took the sugar bowl;

"One lump or two darling?"

Clarion took three, which made her mother chuckle slightly to herself and Amaryllis took two lumps herself.

When both the fairies were all settled, and had two nice, steaming, frothy cups of fairy tea sitting on the glass table in front of them, Amaryllis began to speak.

"Now my dear daughter, as you may as well know, all good things do not last forever, myself included-"

Just as she said that Clarion gave out a gasp, and started to tear up.

"Oh mother! What do you mean!?"

Amaryllis sighed, handed her daughter a tissue, and replied in her clipped, distinctly marked, British accent (rather sternly mind you,)

"Now, now, now, we'll have none of that! You are a princess, and it's time you started acting like one. Now stop all those ridiculous tears and listen closely to me."

Clarion nodded and her mother waited for her daughter's tears to stop. When they finally subsided, she was about to speak when, Clarion burst into another fresh round of tears. Amaryllis sighed and waited. Through the tears Clarion spoke,

"I know yo-u-u want me to-o to-oo stop cry-y-ing mommy, but I am going to miss you so much and-and-"

Clarion got no further because just then Amaryllis's face softened and she enveloped her daughter in a tight hug, and rubbed her back in soothing circles. She murmured softly into her daughter's thick, honey gold hair,

"I know my darling, I know. But let me tell you what I need to tell you first."

Finally the tears stopped and Clarion was ready for her mother's speech. Amaryllis took a deep breath and began.

"Being a queen is more than just bossing fairies around my dear. It's about being their leader, their helper, providing for them, and loving them all the same no matter what talent, no matter what gender, and no matter who they are, you love them all the same. They look up to you, so remember to care for them. Keep them under your care at all times.

Always remember to treat your subjects fairly, equally, kindly, and justly. You my dear are too kind and forgiving, and there lies the problem. Although there is nothing the matter with being kind and forgiving, and in fact that is what every queen strives to be, you must know when the time is right to be kind, and when the time is right to be just. Just because you pity a fairy, just because you forgive them, does in no way mean that you let them, 'of the hook' as the clumsies (humans) would say. A suitable, fair, and just punishment is in order.

Remember, a queen who gives a fair mixture of kindness, and a queen who gives her subjects what they rightfully deserve, is a queen who will prosper, and who's subjects adore her. The key to being a prosperous queen is to have subjects respect, and adore you. And only will they give you respect if you give them respect, and show them that you can govern, that you can rule, and that you are not biased, and are fair. Only if you prove to your subjects that you are that, then, and only then, will you gain their love, loyalty, and support. And that is the key to any successful kingdom.

Remember to always have compassion. A good ruler listens and cares to their subjects. Whenever they come to ask you something, never turn them away with a cold heart, in fact, that would be the worst thing you could do. Always, always, ALWAYS treat your subjects with love, kindness, and care. They are kind and respectful towards you, so you must be the same towards them. Never turn them away when they ask for help, and always welcome new fairies under your roof. When the new fairies arrive at birth, be kind and understanding. It can be rather overwhelming at first, all those fairies staring at the new arrival, so it is your job to make the new fairy feel welcome. How do you do this? By showing compassion and love. Remember my sweet Clarion; they are your subjects, more closely they are your fairies.

Next, remember to always be honest. It's alright to make a mistake, and no one's perfect, and even if you do make a mistake, laugh it off, get back on your feet, and learn from it. The biggest mistake Queen Annalise -may she rest in peace- made was that she led the fairies into a fairy revolutionary war, and a few years later, she made the same mistake. The fairies never had another war like that, but she was impeached because of the war, and the number of fairies lives that were lost. I do pity her however, she was only fifteen when she inherited the throne, and didn't know the proper way to govern a kingdom. My dearest child, you must strive to be like Queen Briquette, or Her Highness Queen Amanda, or Queen Carolinia, or Queen Lucille, or even Her Majesty Queen Demetria Renée. Now there's a queen! The only queen who was better than her was Her Majesty the great Queen Clarisse. Demetria Renée Amanda was Clarisse's adopted daughter actually. She took after her mother too. Strong, confident, strategetic, level headed, just, valiant, gentle, kind, and a great beauty as well. She was the only other queen apart from Her Highness Queen Clarisse who had so much power, or who was nearly as lovely. If there is anyone who is to be your role model, little one, it must be Queen Amanda, Demetria Renee, or Her Majesty Clarisse. Really any of the Queens who were among the best. They knew the secrets to being a good queen, and governing, protecting, and caring for a kingdom. But anyway, remember to be honest, and trustworthy. The kingdom will prosper if the fairies know they have an honest, and a trustworthy queen.

Then, you must be adaptable. You never know when there may be misfortune, and you need to be prepared to handle any type. A good queen is a queen who can adapt, and be prepared no matter the cost. Never let your subjects now you are unprepared, it only worries them.

And lastly my darling, in my rather long speech to you, is the topic of love. Love comes in many different forms, the kind that you pour out to your subjects, the mother daughter love, and lastly, the kind that is between man and women. It is a truly wonderful feeling and it is a joy to have. Those who have love give love. A never ending cycle that is pure and wonderful. But heed my advice my darling, love can be extremely powerful, and dangerous. It can be extremely dangerous. Guard yourself my dear, love can be dangerous. Extremely dangerous."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at night Clarion lay awake thinking about her mother's words.

'_Love can be dangerous, extremely dangerous…'_

She drifted off, thinking about her mother's last words,

"_Love can be dangerous, dangerous, dangerous…."_

**A/N: CLIFFIES RULE! Anyway, what'd you think? I liked it, since I really wanted to have that special mommy daughter moment. Anyway, I plan on writing a Suite life on deck fanfic, about Zack and my own character. Not too much detail, except that she's extremely gorgeous, and London's little **_**step **_**sister. About as old as the twins. All the cast characters will be there, with my OC. Tell me if that's a good idea please, I'd really like to know. And it's not that London and Zack isn't a cute pairing, it's just to me it doesn't quite work since I'll never see them as anything but friends. Anyway, review on your way out, and tell me about the Suite life fic, if you think I should make it. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR ALL MY READERS TO KNOW THAT I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO **_**RHYME2REASON **___**it's still the same old Miloriclarion, but with a different pen name. **

**Also this chapter moves forward in time a little bit, so between the previous chapter and this chapter, Clarion and Milori have met multiple times, and have even fallen in love, although they don't realize it yet. **

**And as for my very, very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerry long absence, we've had family over for a while now, and we're still going to have some over as well, so really, I've just been spending time with aunts and grandparents and basically the whole clan. So updates will be sort of rare this month and next considering all the time spent with my family. **

**Now without further ado,**

**Chapter 12: An **_**Encounter **_**or two**

"Chin-up Clarion!"

Amaryllis exclaimed, completely exasperated and worn out. Clarion tossed an apologetic look over her shoulder, aimed at her mother and resumed walking to the end of the room. It was spring, just three more seasons before the next spring, which was when Amaryllis would officially step down from the Pixie Hollow throne, and Clarion would be the new queen. Currently, Clarion was taking extra etiquette lessons to prepare her for her future role as queen. She was in the training room with her mother, and her fairy trainer, Lorelei. Today's current lesson was teaching her balance. It mainly consisted of Clarion with five books on her head, walking to the end of the room and back.

Amaryllis let out her breath when her daughter reached the end of the room and managed a graceful turn-around. She sighed and took in the figure of her beloved adopted daughter. At twenty-two, Clarion was quite an, 'eye catcher'. Where ever the princess went, heads were turning, and admiration sparkled in the eyes of her many subjects. But not only for her exceptional beauty, oh no fairies weren't that shallow. Their admiration stemmed from Clarion's personality. She was a strong-willed young woman. She had her own opinions, and a strong sense of right and wrong. Everything Clarion said or did always had a 'rhyme and a reason' to it. She was independent, and her love for her country was so strong that Clarion would willingly sacrifice for it. That was the kind of ruler that Pixie hollow needed.

As Amaryllis looked upon her daughter, pride swelled in her heart, ready to burst. However a single, solitary tear dripped from her sapphire eyes. Where on earth did all those wonderful years with her daughter go? She quickly swept out of the room with a swish of her buttercup skirts and followed the lighted lamps to the large, grand balcony on the east side of the tree. There she remembered some of the precious moments she had spent with her daughter.

_Flashback: Clarion's 13__th__ birthday_

"_Blow out the candles sweetheart." _

_Amaryllis said, smiling down upon the freckled face of her teenage daughter. Clarion gave a mighty blow and some of the frosting landed on the Minister's face. The guests laughed and cheered the moment the ivory candles were extinguished. Pretty soon the party was in full swing and cake was everywhere. But it didn't matter, everyone was happy; no one seemed to mind that cake tinted the surface of the walls, or the ceilings which shimmered in the firefly glow. The fairies danced, and cheered, and piled gifts upon gifts on Clarion. The celebration lasted almost all night and Clarion literally fell down upon on her bed and was out like a firefly light. Amaryllis kissed her forehead, and whispered softly, _

"_Goodnight my darling, do sleep well."_

The queen was brought out of the past by her tears which now streamed down her alabaster face in rivers. Warm, pure rivers, filled with motherly love and pride. All of a sudden she broke down and wept. The poor queen was sending out a flood of sorrow because of the fact that soon, her daughter would be alone, as Amaryllis herself would soon fade away, and join the kingdom of Aerwyn, the land that fairies went to when they faded. It was above Neverland, it was also the dwelling place of Queen Clarisse. She wept because the thought of her daughter, soon to be alone, was enough to rip this mother's heart apart. Time after time again she prayed to the Empress to keep her on Pixie Hollow soil for just a while longer. She prayed for someone to love her daughter, and protect and care for her. But it seemed that her prayers were a waste of time.

Then suddenly, jostling her out of her thoughts was a low, rich, regal, majestic voice.

"_Amaryllis," _it called out softly.

Amaryllis whirled around suddenly and then as realization hit her she suddenly snapped back into reality. She raised her eyes, scanning the night sky speckled with stars, which looked like a million diamonds on a brocade of midnight velvet .Then, before her very eyes, appeared the most beautiful fairy who ever lived. An expression of infinite kindness, compassion, and love etched on her porcelain features. She was a tall, regal fairy, who towered over Amaryllis. She was clad in the purest white there ever was. The gown was covered in white lace, silver gossamer, and silk. There were pools of white Pixie Dust swimming at the fairy's feet. Perched on the fairy's left shoulder, was her dove, symbolizing her peace, and love, and an owl on her right shoulder, symbolizing the fairy's wisdom, justice, and her position as a queen over all the other fairies.

Suddenly Amaryllis realized, that standing before her was the mighty Empress Clarisse. Giver of Pixie Dust, creator of the fairy realm, original queen of Pixie Hollow, supreme judge of over all the fairies and the ruler of the fairy realm above Never Land. Amaryllis sucked in her breath and stood up. She then made a low, deep, respectful curtsy, and stood firm on the stoned balcony floor. She shivered slightly because wherever this mighty queen went, the winds of law and order, and the winds of justice and mercy swirled about her in a never ending storm. Amaryllis smiled through her tears upon the lovely and compassionate face of this great Empress. Although Clarisse might be mighty and powerful, her biggest character trait was her forgiving, nurturing, and motherly nature. This is really why the fairies named her the "Mother of the Fairies" Because of the fact that although she might not be physically with the fairies, she was always watching and protecting them. She was sustaining them, and loving them, all from her throne in the heavenly fairy courts. Clarisse loved all the fairies, and she was the only one who was always there to guide the fairies in times of trouble.

Clarisse smiled down and spoke. The sound of her voice was like a cool satin sheet resting on one's arms. The cool, luxuriously soft feel of it, soft, yet strong. It was a low, rich voice, and it sounded like a melody to one's ears. It also felt like a warm, refreshing breeze to the ears of those who had the privileged opportunity to listen to it.

"_My dear child, why do the tears of sorrow and pain stream from your eyes? Is it because the thoughts of joining my own kingdom, the afterlife of the fairies troubles you? Is it because the thought of leaving your child alone in this world after you die? Fear not Amaryllis, your child will not be alone in this world. I know how deeply the thought of leaving your child adopted or not, in this world must grieve you. But I am here to tell you my dear that you needn't have any worries. I will see to it personally that when the time comes for you to leave, your daughter will be well provided for, and she will have someone to care and love her. I will find someone to love her just as much as you love her. Maybe even more."_

She put a satiny, dainty palm upon Amaryllis's cheek. And with onelast reassuring glance at the queen, Clarisse disappeared into a ball of glowing white light, the light intensified and then disappeared into the dark blue sky. The great queen had vanished.

Comforted with the thought that Clarisse would find someone to take care for her daughter after she herself died, and that she wouldn't be alone, Amaryllis fluttered to her veranda, and under the bright firefly light, she took out a sheaf of papers and started her nightly correspondence to all the other ministers, and Lord Crispin, as well as his lovely wife, Lady Armenia. It was then that Clarion, taking a break from her lessons, fairly danced into the veranda. Her flowing pink rose and Jasmine dress graced her figure and set of her honey hair.

"Hello, Mother dear-"

She got no further because Amaryllis, not even looking up from her letters interrupted her daughter and said,

"Yes, yes, yes, you wish to go to the border again."

"Well, yes mother, I do," Clarion responded slightly surprised.

Amaryllis however wasn't surprised in the least. She had noticed that for at least the past two years, Clarion had made it a habit to leave the Pixie Hollow Tree and fly to border, just before sunset. She had often wondered what Clarion had done at the border for an hour or two daily. But Amaryllis believed in privacy, so she didn't ask. However, Amaryllis did narrow her eyes at her daughter and she said rather smoothly,

"I don't see what you plan to do there though. It's past sunset."

True enough the sun had past set and the stars spangled into the night sky.

"I know mother, I just like to go and sit on the log separating winter from spring, it's a good place to think."

Well you had to hand it to Clarion, she wasn't exactly lying. The log _was_ a good place to think and it did help one to sort out one's thoughts. Although that wasn't the real reason, it was close. And it wasn't a full-fledged lie anyway, was it?

Amaryllis took a look at her daughter's hopeful face. Under the light of the fireflies, Clarion's face took on a healthy glow, and it added to her beauty. She almost sparkled with anticipation as she gazed on her mother's impassive face.

"Very well. You may go. But I expect you here within the hour is that understood?"

Brimming with joy Clarion nodded her head, wrapped her silk butterfly wrap over her shoulders, kissed her mother goodbye, and flew off into the night sky. Amaryllis merely shook her head, gathered her papers, and flew off into her sitting room.

The ride to the log was swift and cool; Clarion put on all her speed and arrived shortly there. She had planned to meet _someone _after dark today, instead of at the sunset. She landed on the log, the chilly breeze from winter hitting her even though she was a few feet away from Winter's border. Sitting down, she looked around her and softly called out,

"Milori?"

Her voice, so soft and so gentle echoed through the night, until suddenly, at full speed an object came whizzing past her and she fell backward onto the edge of the Fall border. Her back was now aching and whatever was on her was warm and heavy, and _muscular?_ Clarion could feel the creatures arms wrapped around her and starting to wonder for her safety, she was about to scream if not a hand had suddenly been clapped around her mouth. Then Clarion bit down on the hand of her captor, _hard_.

"OWWWWWWWWWW CLARION!?"

The creature yelled into the night. Then all the puzzle pieces clicked and Clarion called out,

"Milori?!"

Clarion looked, and surely under the light of the silvery moon, she saw the handsome face of Milori. He smiled at her lovely face, and then suddenly realizing that he was still on top of her from his fall, he quickly stood, and helped Clarion up as well. The two stood for a moment, entranced by the stillness and beauty of the woods. Then Clarion walked next to Milori, put her dainty arm on his, and asked softly,

"Are you okay?"

"I am now."

Came the soft British answer. Clarion blushed, no matter how long she had known Milori, he still made her heart flutter, and he still made her blush.

"So if I wasn't here you'd still be in pain?"

Clarion asked, a teasing tone crept swiftly into her voice.

"Well I wouldn't say that,"

Milori replied, chuckling softly. Then suddenly he swept behind Clarion. His long owl feather cloak trailing behind him, in the moonlight it softly glowed, wrapping his arms around her waist, her whispered into her ear,

"You heal all my pain."

Clarion rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm,

"You are sooo, sappy you know that right?"

Milori laughed but still continued to hold onto her.

"Well only with you my darling."

Clarion smiled and asked him,

"How did you fall anyway?"

Milori gestured to the trees behind him,

"My cape got caught when I was flying and when I finally wrestled it loose, I ended up falling." "Not a bad landing spot either,"

He added in a roughish voice. He pointed to a small fairy on his shoulder. A tiny fairy. Clarion looked, wonder in her eyes for she had never met this type of fairy.

"A bush fairy?"

Bush fairies were the tiniest fairies in the world, no bigger than a pistachio. They were found in the most southern places of Never Land; however they could be summoned by asking politely. However they were known for their extraordinary musical ability, one whistle from them sounded like an entire fairy orchestra playing the finest music ever. If a fairy wanted to have some sweet music, all they had to do was call on a bush fairy and the sweetest music ever heard soon sounded from the lips of the teeny bush fairy. It truly was a gift.

Milori nodded and said'

"Since we haven't danced with each other in a while, I thought we could tonight."

Clarion smiled, happiness sparkled in her eyes, her smile lit up her whole face.

"Well of course Milori, I love to dance with you, and you know that. You and no one else."

So they danced. Swept up in each other's arms, and entirely oblivious to the scene around them, and to the time, they danced. Twirling and spinning with each other, they were lost in each other. Warm and safe with each other, the stillness was broken when Milori stopped dancing, opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Clarion, we've been through so much, and I've never met anyone who fills me, who makes me feel complete, the way you do. So Clarion I have something to tell you. I-"

He got no further because just then, Clarion suddenly looked up and realized that she had been with Milori for a full two hours. Swept in the magic and romance of the night she had completely forgotten about the time. Oh how furious Amaryllis would be!

"Oh Milori, oh I'm so sorry, but the time! I promised mother I'd be back in one hour but here it is two hours, oh you'll have to tell me tomorrow Milori, I am so sorry!" And with that Clarion swept off into the night. Milori's cries of 'wait' barely registered as she sped home. Finally, she reached the Pixie Hollow Tree and dashing inside she almost collided with the last person she wished to see at the moment. Her mother.

"Clarion."

Her mother's voice was icy and steel. Clarion gulped and looked behind her mother. All the ministers were present there as well. Anger on her mother's face, worry on the ministers.

"Clarion" her mother's voice broke into her thoughts. And then Amaryllis asked the one question Clarion had been dreading, the one question which would bring certain punishment, the one question which would rip her apart,

_ "Who is he?"_

**A/N: Reviews anybody?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is, Chapter 13. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, there's a lot of yelling in this chapter.**

**Chapter 13- I forbid it**

"_Well, who is he?" _

Amaryllis's voice echoed through the now empty halls of the Pixie Hollow Home Tree. The words bounced of the polished oak wood walls, and flew right into Clarion's heart. Faced with no choice, Clarion opened her mouth and told Amaryllis.

"Milori."

She whispered.

Amaryllis nearly fell backwards with shock of the name. Her eyes bugged out of her head, because off all the other sparrow men who ever lived, the future lord of winter was_ not _one of them. Suddenly regaining her composure, Amaryllis posed another question,

"How long?"

Clarion grimaced, and then answered in a slightly guilty voice,

"Four years."

Amaryllis looked confused and shocked, but ultimately she nodded and said,

"I know."

Her daughter exclaimed, completely and utterly flabbergasted,

"You know? Well how do you know?"

Amaryllis rose herself to her full height and nearly spat out the words in a cold, icy voice at her daughter.

"Well of course I know! What in Never Land did you think Clarion? That mommy was stupid, and naïve, not even knowing what went on under her own roof?! What, did you have the gall to even_ think_ that I was utterly idiotic to not be able to figure anything out? Did you assume I was that much of an IDIOT?!"

By this time Amaryllis had worked herself into such a rage that she towered over her poor daughter. Her usual forgiving nature was replaced by a harsh, angry one. She continued to reprimand her daughter. (Although at this point, reprimand was quite the understatement.)

"Yes Clarion I know. Maybe not all the details such as who and for how long, but I knew you were meeting someone. Yes I know _darling _what you've been up to lately. I know because I myself had once-"

Here the queen broke off. An almost wistful look taking over the rage in her face. The next moment her large, beautiful sapphire eyes took on a look of anger, and then that dissipated into a look of infinite disappointment. She took a deep breath, staring down into the cerulean eyes of her daughter. Those eyes, normally overflowing with happiness looked blank, blank and afraid.

"I should have known it was him the moment I saw you in his arms the night I had the Grand Dinner Gala a few years ago. I should have realized it, I should have interfered, but I didn't. Only the great Clarisse knew what I was thinking when I let the potential romance blossom. What a fool I was! An imbecile to let it slide!"

As the queen continued to berate herself silently, the ministers rose to their feet, shocked by their queen's words and language.

"And you!"

Amaryllis whirled until she was staring into the eyes of her daughter once more.

"You lied to me! You betrayed me,"

And in an almost whisper she added unbelievingly,

"You deceived me."

At these words, Clarion's already moist eyes let the tears flow as she tried to explain to her mother through the river of tears that coursed down her cheeks, those very tears stung more than the icy winter snow that once stung her cheeks as well.

"Oh mother, please do try to understand, I did in no way mean to deceive you! I simply…"

Clarion trailed off as the horrible truth registered in her heart, soul, and mind. She _had _deceived her mother, and she _had _done it _**willingly**_.

"How could you Clarion?"

Amaryllis asked, shocked. Her voice shook as she herself began to tear up.

"I trusted you, I put all my un-breaking, unwavering faith in you! And what did you do? You deceived me! Your own mother? If you cannot be trusted with a mother's faith, how in Never Land can you be trusted with a _whole kingdom?! _ You fool! This, this,-"

By this time Amaryllis was quite positively shaking with rage, while Clarion quaked in fear.

"This CHILD I see before me is not fit to be the next queen!"

Silence, stillness, her words echoed through the tree, the fairies who had overheard were now gasping in utter unbelief. It seemed to them that the case before their future queen was most certainly a dire one. And still in the silence, Clarion's eyes took on a haunted look. She stared at her mother unbelievingly. Of course Clarion fully expected to be yelled at, she expected a scolding, maybe even a slap, but this, the words of her mother were totally uncalled for. Narissa, the minister of winter, rose from the cedar wicker chair she was seated in and put a hand on the queen's shoulder. A warning look in her eyes. Of all the four ministers, Narissa was Amaryllis's best, lifelong friend. Narissa and only Narissa was allowed to be so friendly, familiar, and personal towards the queen due to her status as "Best Friend." The look in her eyes seemed to speak volumes.

"_Reconsider Amaryllis, there is no need for words like those."_

The look in her friend's eyes, and the warning they seemed to speak made Amaryllis realize the weight of her words. The look on Clarion's face seemed to add to that as well. The princess looked like she had been slapped; her mother's words had cut her to her core. They had pierced her, and they hurt more than the sharpest knife.

"Mother?-"

Clarion whispered, unbelievingly. With all this, Amaryllis slumped down into a wicker chair, buried her head in her hands and muttered out,

"Oh heck. Who am I kidding? Maybe you are fit to be queen. Your perseverance in seeing Milori has been quite remarkable and had the situation been different I would commend that fighter's attitude of yours. But the way you lied to me, what you've just done, I trusted you Clarion."

Amaryllis had an odd look in her eyes, a look that showed devastating disappointment, and sadness. Clarion was afraid, what did that look mean? Well, you can be sure of it that she soon had her answer.

"Clarion,"

Amaryllis began, and then stopped. Taking a deep breath, and steadying herself, she continued.

"Clarion, it breaks my heart to say and do this, it really does. But you've left me no choice. You are a warm fairy, he is a winter fairy, it is more than dangerous for you two to be together, it is **fatal. **So here is my royal decree.

"Clarion Amelia future Queen of the Royal House of Pixie Hollow, I, Amaryllis Annalise, Queen of Pixie Hollow, _forbid you to see the future winter lord, Lord Milori until the day you are crowned queen of all Pixie Hollow. _

_So let it be written, so let it be done."_

**A/n: Author's Notes: Reviews anyone? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mwhaahaa Cliffies! Anyway, sorry to leave y'all hanging, but here is the next chapter. Oh and I have to make something clear. There will be Milori in this chapter, and see, the thing is, that Milori can only cross to the warm side if he has on his **_**owl feather cape.**_** Without that cape, he's doomed. Anyway, on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 14- Time passed, with only glimpses.**

"_I forbid it… I forbid it…I forbid it…."_

Amaryllis words rang in Clarion's ears like a large drum, pounding and pounding away, never to cease. The icy fear that gripped her and suffocated her that day upon hearing those terrible words were harder and more painful that death itself. Because as Clarion finally realized, she did love Milori, and to fall in love with someone, and to be separated from the one you love hurt more than the sharpest pain ever. It was, in a sick way, dying itself.

Clarion crumpled into a ball on the hard mahogany floor and sobbed. She sobbed like her life was ending, because without Milori, it was over. Amaryllis, tears cascading down her cheeks, because although she was downright furious, (with a perfectly understandable reason to be so) was also upset for causing her daughter such grief. She walked out of the room regally, her head held high, the tears dripping. Even in this state Amaryllis managed to look regal. The minister, with one last look at the aching princess, compassion in _their _eyes, followed their queen out of the hall. Leaving Clarion alone. Alone, and about ready to die of a broken heart.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

Well, from that fateful day one, Amaryllis made sure that Clarion, until the next spring, would be preoccupied so much, that she would not have time to even think about Milori. Or so Amaryllis thought. Not that the queen's 'scheme' to get Clarion to forget Milori ever worked, but hey, the queen can't know everything, can she?

Yes, her royal highness made sure from Clarion's waking hour, until she laid her head on her pillow, she would be busy. With balls, tea parties, lessons, more tea parties, and trips to the fairy village here and there, Clarion was extremely tired. But on the bright side was that all the other fairies, with the exception of the ministers, and the one or two fairies who had overheard the Queen's decree, thought that the soon-to-be-queen, Clarion, was practicing for her future role as monarch. No one even had the slightest idea that this was a way to get her away from Milori.

But our readers can rest assured that Clarion and Milori did talk. They each wrote letters that were daily passed though from the hands of faithful servants, all unbeknownst to the queen. And here and there, where Lord Crispin and Queen Amaryllis did meet up, usually in a ball or other party, Milori did glimpse the face of his lover. The two young lovers yearned for glimpses such as these. For although letters may help, they could never satisfy.

It was through these letters, though, that Milori confessed his love to Clarion. Those three words made the waiting until the day Clarion would be crowned queen bearable. They made the wait until the day Lord Milori and Queen Clarion, could be in each other's arms again. That would be the day that Amaryllis would no longer have a say in the affairs of her daughter. That was the day Milori and Clarion dreamed about incessantly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

It was almost the end of winter, actually a month away from spring, and a month away from the coronation day, which would happen on the first day of spring. This day symbolized rebirth, and rejuvenation, it was then that the new ruler of Pixie Hollow, and of the Winter Woods would be crowned. It was a day everyone was looking forward to.

Some time before, Clarion and Amaryllis had patched things up, and once more were closer than ever as mother and daughter. And it was on one of these near spring-still-winter days that Amaryllis told Clarion to go down to the fairy village. Clarion, who used to love coming here, now hated it because it reminded her of the times she and Milori had come down to the village as well. It was here that they shared their first kiss. A truly blissful moment! And honestly words couldn't describe it (so don't ask. ;))

Well, faced with no choice, Clarion gathered her gossamer shawl, a woven basket, which she herself wove when she wasn't thinking about Milori, which was, frankly, never, because every waking moment was spent dwelling on that one sparrow man.

So saying goodbye to her mother, Clarion, with a trail of twelve fairy guards behind her flew out. Upon entering the busy fairy market, Clarion mingled as best she could, bought a few small trinkets, and was about to head home had she not spotted a familiar head of platinum hair. She heard the deep, rumbling, British voice and knew in a flash who it was.

Milori!

It was then that Clarion had an idea. She told the guards she would be going to browse the various market shopping stands, and she managed to convince them she could go alone. So the guards, utterly unsuspecting unto Clarion's real idea, went into a nearby restaurant. Unbeknownst to Clarion however, Milori had the same idea, and managed to shake off his guards as well. Together, as though guided by some invisible force, Clarion and Milori soon saw each other face to face again. Without a word, Clarion grabbed Milori's hand, (oh how she relished the feel of his hands in hers!) and swept him inside an empty bakery. She signaled to the owner of the bakery, Kringeline, to open the secret door, and she and Milori disappeared from sight.

Kringeline was one of Clarion's village friends, and she was loyal to the princess. She was the only non-royal fairy who knew of Clarion's love for Milori, other than the usual ministers and fairies of course. So if she ever had a chance to get the two together for a moment, she would seize her chance. So then locking the doors, Kringeline left the two alone.

For a moment, Clarion and Milori just stared at each other. Then suddenly, through a torrent of all sorts of emotions, sadness, happiness, love, they embraced. And for a five full minutes they clung to each other. Breathing in the sweet scent of their lovers. Then they spoke,

"Oh Milori, it's been so long!"

Clarion said through tears of joy.

"Indeed Clarion, much too long."

Came the murmured reply. Once more they clung to each other, and shared another kiss.

"Milori, in just a month you will be the Winter Lord, and I the Queen, then we can be together without these annoying guards, and these pangs of guilt. How I dream, Milori, about that day!"

"Oh Clarion, I miss you just as much, these past seasons have been nothing more than pure torture. My mother and father have been so disappointed in me, but it didn't matter. I love you Clarion, and I miss you. They have no idea how much it hurts. When can I see you again Clarion?"

Milori asked, tears running down his cheeks as well. Clarion reached up and brushed off the tears with a satiny hand. Milori caught her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. The kiss sent shivers down Clarion's spine. In spite of the circumstances, she threw back her head and laughed. It sounded rich, and it sounded like moonbeams. Pure and clear and full of innocence and beauty. Milori couldn't help himself; he let the laughter flow forth as well. His deep, rumbling laughter mingling with her clear, light, and rich tones, as their laughter mingled together and to those who could have heard it, it would have sounded like a wonderful melody.

After a moment after their laughter ceased, Clarion answered.

"My mother is having a ball the night before the coronation to celebrate the coronation itself. Come to that with your parents so my mother won't question me. You have a better chance of being let off if you come with the Lord and Lady of Winter than if you come alone. Then we can meet."

"That's too long Clarion-"

Milori protested, but hastened to add,

"But if that's your wish than that's fine with me darling. I don't want to pressure you. And the prospect of seeing you that special night, looking even more beautiful than ever, is enough to make the wait worth it."

Milori said that last bit with a twinkle in his eye, and a wink at Clarion.

"How do you I'll be even more beautiful that day Milori?"

Clarion asked, teasing him.

"Ahh but my dear Clarion, you already are beautiful!"

Clarion giggled and then suddenly sobered.

"Milori, I'm afraid, what if I don't make a good queen, what if the fairies don't love and respect me as their queen? What then?"

Milori gathered Clarion's dainty body in his arms and held her close. With a whisper he said,

"My dear Clarion, you will make an amazing queen, and your subjects will love you almost as much as I."

"Almost?"

Clarion asked in a teasing whisper, her mind and heart greatly relieved from hearing his answer.

"Yes almost,"

Milori answered in a roughish whisper. Then he added smoothly,

"Almost, because no one can love you as much as I."

Once more they embraced, Clarion greatly relieved. The lovers stood there, murmuring comforting words to each other. Then suddenly Clarion heard the guards' voices nearing the bakery. With a look that spoke volumes to Milori, Clarion shared a last wonderful kiss with her lover, and dashed outside. Joining her guards, she told them she was ready to leave.

"Very well your Highness, we'll leave."

Came the faithful answer.

And so Clarion followed the guards back home. Neither the guards, nor Amaryllis were the wiser as to what happened that day in the village.

And that night as the lovers were in bed, dreaming about the day when they would be the new rulers of the fairy domain, subconsciously, and at the same time, they whispered,

"_I love you."_

**A/N: ****Examiner s'il vous plait. (review please!)**


End file.
